Pelea antes de San Valentín
by Loser93
Summary: El dia anterior de San Valentin, cuatro de los miembros más poderosos del gremio Fairy Tail son enviados a una misión especial, ¿Lograrán completarla y asi poder celebrar el próximo evento, o por el contrario, perecerán en su misión? Descubrelo aquí.


**Disclaimer: La saga Fairy Tail no me pertenece, sino que es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, excepto esta historia.**

**Ahora si, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

* * *

Hoy es un día tranquilo en el gremio numero uno de Magnolia, Fairy Tail, algunos trabajan, otros se echan una siesta y otros no están haciendo nada, fuera de allí, en casa de Lucy Heartfilia, la joven se esta preparando para ducharse, debido a que tiene una misión especial junto a sus compañeros, pero al entrar dentro del banyo se encuentra a Natsu y Happy usando su ducha para limpiarse de la suciedad que llevaban por encima.

— ¡Se puede saber que demonios hacéis vosotros dos aquí! — grita la chica enfadada, luego coge un bote de champú y se lo tira a Natsu, quien sale corriendo con Happy detrás, quien le lleva la ropa.

—Siempre igual, llegará el día en el que no entraran de esta forma —suspira la rubia.

_Media hora más tarde, después de bañarse y vestirse, Lucy llega al gremio y abre la puerta._

—Hola chicos, ya estoy aquí.

—Por fin has llegado, el maestro nos va a contar de que va la misión —habla Gray mirándola.

—Lucy, ya has llegado, bien —Natsu y Juvia se acercan —vuestra misión es la de rescatar a una anciana que se perdió en las montañas hace dos semanas, lo único que nos han pedido es seáis vosotros cuatro quienes debéis buscarla.

-Me parece bien, la traeremos sana y salva, ¡ya lo veras abuelo! —exclamo Natsu con una gran sonrisa y abriendo las puertas de par en par.

Fuera del gremio, toda la ciudad esta decorada con corazones, cupidos, rosas y otras cosas románticas.

— ¿Pero no es mañana San Valentín? —pregunta extrañada la rubia.

—A Juvia le gustaría celebrarlo con Gray-sama.

—A quien le importa, ¡vamos a rescatar a la anciana de una vez! —exclama Natsu riéndose.

—Pero no grites Llamitas —ambos se miran con rayos en los ojos

—Hago lo que quiero Cubito de hielo, si ellas quieren que lo celebraremos, lo haremos cuando terminemos nuestra misión.

—Jamás hubiera imaginado oírte decir algo como eso, Natsu.

— ¿Que pasa? ¿No me puedo poner sentimental por una vez?

—Por supuesto que si, pero a eso lo llaman ooc.

—Eh, ¿de que hablas?

—De nada, empecemos de una vez.

—Lucy tener razón, comenzar ya, y yo poder celebrar San Valentín con Gray-sama cuando nosotros acabar.

_Tras la conversación, empezaron su trabajo, una hora y media después llegaron a las montanas._

—Estoy cansada de tanto andar.

— ¿Ya? Eres muy quejica - suspira Natsu.

—Tú te callas, ¿alguna pista chicos?

—Ni la mas remota, pero la encontraremos, Juvia y yo seguiremos recto, vosotros dos id por los lados.

—Eh, cubito, quien ha dicho que tu serias el líder.

—Yo lo he decidido y punto, tu solo haz lo que te dicho.

—A Juvia le gusta ver como manda Gray-sama —pensaba la maga de agua sonrojada.

—Dejad de pelear y empecemos de una vez - suspira Lucy harta.

—Tienes razón, Lucy, vamos a buscarla.

_Tras veinte minutos buscando, la pareja formada por los magos de cabello azul, encontraron una enorme cueva, al entrar, vieron a la señora que estaban buscando._

—Señora, ¿se encuentra bien?

—Si, gracias joven, pero no teníais que preocuparos —un grito se oye desde dentro de la cueva.

— ¿Hay alguien aquí dentro con usted?

—No, cuando entré no había nadie.

— ¿Entonces? De quien ha sido ese grito.

_Desde el fondo de la cueva, una luz amarilla brilla con gran intensidad, entonces una corriente de aire empuja a la anciana, Gray y Juvia fuera._

— ¿Que diablos es eso? —pregunta Juvia preocupada, cuando sale una especie de dragón de color verde, dos enormes alas negras, una cabeza con dos enormes cuernos, dientes afilados, ojos rojos, sus pies y manos tienen tres dedos y también una gran cola que termina en dos puntas.

—...magos...Fairy Tail...Makarov —lanza un rugido y en un movimiento rápido golpea a Gray, tirándolo contra un árbol.

— ¡Gray-sama! —grita la maga de agua, cuando el monstruo se planta ante ella — Juvia te matará por haber atacado a Gray-sama.

_Cuando este intenta matar a Juvia, Natsu salta desde un árbol y lo golpea con el Puño de hierro de dragón de fuego, derribándolo._

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Juvia? —pregunta Lucy saliendo del mismo lugar que Natsu.

—Juvia está perfectamente, preocupada por Gray-sama.

—Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes —se levanta y mira a la chica de cabello azul, luego a Natsu —llamitas, acabemos con él.

—No hacia falta que lo dijeras, porque yo, ¡estoy encendido! —dice con una sonrisa y la mirada oscurecida.

—Vosotros no luchareis solos, nosotras también os ayudaremos.

—Muy bien, entonces terminemos la misión y volvamos al gremio.

— ¡Si! —asintieron los demás magos.

—Rugido del dragón de fuego - _una enorme esfera sale de la boca de Natsu, pero antes de tocar al monstruo, Juvia dispara varias balas de agua que al chocar con el fuego del Dragon Slayer provocan vapor caliente, pero luego Gray lo enfría tanto que consigue congelar al dragón y Lucy lo acaba invocando al Espíritu Estelar de Tauro, quien de un martillazo destruye al monstruo en piezas._

—Parece que no era tan fuerte al fin y al cabo —dice Gray cansado y sentado junto a Natsu, Juvia y Lucy en el suelo —ya va siendo hora de volver al gremio, ¿no creéis?

_Y así, la anciana y los magos de Fairy Tail volvieron al pueblo, donde esta les entregó una rosa a los cuatro._

—Muchas gracias señora, pero, ¿Por qué nos da estas rosas?

—Estas rosas las cultivo yo, las llamo "Rosa del amor verdadero" —contesta con una sonrisa —el día de San Valentín dejan ir un perfume, que hace que las personas encuentren a su media naranja, y hace que su amor dure para siempre.

— ¿Es cierto eso?

—Por supuesto que si, señorita Loxar, nunca miento —tras decir eso, la mujer desapareció de su vista.

_Al día siguiente, las cuatro flores se abrieron, liberando así el perfume, el destino quiso que Gray y Juvia, al igual que Natsu y Lucy terminaran juntos para toda la eternidad, sellando su relación con un beso de amor._

_Fin_

* * *

**Feliz día de San Valentín a todos los enamorados.**


End file.
